


Teeth, Tongue, Lips

by almightydurins



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightydurins/pseuds/almightydurins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Hobbit kink meme,</p>
<p>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=5521217#t5521217</p>
<p>Basically 5 times Aidan bites inanimate objects and the time that he bites Dean.</p>
<p>This is my first time at writing fic, be gentle with me.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth, Tongue, Lips

1

The first time Dean notices is during Dwarf Camp. He only arrived a few days ago, but he feels like he’s already settling in fairly well. He’s sitting across from Aidan, next to Jed and Mark, during one of their Dwarf language lessons, and feeling slightly overwhelmed. Twelve dwarves have pads of paper and pens out, and are diligently taking notes. The thirteenth’s pen is hovering a good five inches from paper and is dangerously close to slipping out of Deans grasp entirely. Because Aidan- nice, sweet, sunshine and otters Aidan- has decided that whenever his pen isn’t scrawling out Khuzdul phrases, it belongs in his mouth. Now Dean has known people who suck absentmindedly on pens before, suck being the operative word. Aidan is biting at the end of the pen with such a look of concentration on is face that Dean can’t quite bring himself to look away. He knows he’s staring, knows that if James or Graham notice he’ll never hear the end of it, knows that it’ll freak Aidan out, but his body just isn’t listening to him. He’s fixated on the way that Aidan’s teeth flash white against the soft pink of his lips and the dark blue of the pen, cracks appearing further along the clear plastic. Dean spends about ten minutes wondering what those teeth would feel like grazing over certain parts of his body, before the pen disintegrates completely in Aidan’s mouth. Aidan, who looks confused for a second before he takes the pieces out of his mouth and simply picks up another from the pile in front of him. Thankfully before this pen goes the same way as the first, and Dean makes a complete idiot of himself, the session is called to an end. Later, Dean asks to borrow Richard’s notes and proceeds to lie though his teeth about concentrating so hard on listening that he forgot to write anything down. Richard simply smiles and hands the notes over. Dean breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

2

The second time the cast is all at Sir Ian’s place, and Dean is slightly tipsy. Its just before the start of shooting, probably the last time they’ll be able to do something like this for a while, and everyone is taking full advantage. Its a rare blissfully rain free day, the barbecue is on and the beers are out. So far Dean has had three and is feeling pleasantly buzzed; which is probably why he feels comfortable enough to finally tell Sir Ian how really truly incredibly amazing he is. Richard, glass of wine in hand, is also finally relaxed enough that he is managing to hold a conversation that isn’t about obscure Tolkien facts or how he isn’t good enough to play Thorin. They’re in the middle of a hilarious discussion of whether Magneto of Gandalf is more badass (Richard is of course backing Gandalf, with Dean defending Magneto and Ian remaining enigmatically neutral) when Dean realises he’s run out of beer. He excuses himself and wanders over to the table of beers, arriving at the same time as Aidan. Aidan who automatically grins at him like the overgrown puppy he is, and Dean can’t help but smile back at him.

“Having fun, big brother?” Aidan asks, handing him a beer.

“Awesome. Discussing Magneto vs Gandalf with the man himself, ” Dean replies while searching around for a bottle opener. “Hey, have you got a-” His question is cut short when he turns back to see Aidan’s lips wrapped around the top of his own bottle. There’s a familiar look of intense concentration, a flash of teeth, a quick twist of the head, and suddenly the bottle is open. Dean blinks. Twice. Stares. Aidan notices and grins again.

“Neat trick, huh?” He drawls and Dean feels himself nod. Outstretches his hand to give his bottle back to Aidan.

“Could you possibly..?” is all he manages to get out, throat dry. Thankfully Aidan just grabs the beer and repeats his previous actions. Dean’s eyes track the movement and his heart stutters slightly. When Aidan hands the bottle back Dean clutches at it, hoping he isn’t clumsy enough to drop it, not really trusting his body right now.

“Thanks,” he manages to mumble and sweet Jesus, Aidan grins at him again.

“Any time bro,” Aidan raises his beer towards Dean in farewell and returns to the group of dwarves he came from. Dean watches him go until a hand claps onto his shoulder startling him. He drops his gaze back down to his beer quickly, but not quickly enough.

“Interesting shade of red you’ve gone there, mate!”

Fuck. 

 

3

By the third time Dean has convinced himself, and more importantly James and Graham, that it was just a minor lapse in concentration that caused his staring. James and Graham still spend two weeks quietly mocking said lapse before moving targets (something about Adam and love angels-Dean’s decided he doesn’t want to know). This of course is when Dean’s slight obsession with Aidan’s mouth decides to make reappearance. In fairness this is at least 36% Aidan’s fault. It doesn’t even register for a few hours. They’re filming the troll scenes, the first proper fight scene they’ve done and everyone is nervously bouncing around set. Richard is by far the most nervous as usual, so they have all left James and Graham to deal with him. Aidan, Dean and Adam are huddled in a corner exchanging dwarven battle cries, Khuzdul curses flying (and seriously, Dean thinks, how the hell is this his life now). They’re all attempting to steady their nerves, in a variety of ways. Adam is puling at the woollen mittens Ori wears, Dean is tugging lightly on his braids, and Aidan is attempting to stop Dean’s heart by biting his own lips. Just like the pen, Aidan is properly attacking it, not nibbling gently like normal people do. Aidan’s teeth are sharp too Dean notices-he is absolutely not staring- and remembers Aidan as a vampire, teeth on a girl’s throat. Dean wonders how they would feel on his throat, on his lips, nibbling at his bottom lip as they kiss, and fuck it all, now he’s definitely staring. Staring as Aidan’s lips finally break and droplets of blood form. Dean wonders what Aidan would do if he leaned forward and wiped the blood away and for a crazy moment he contemplates doing just that. Thankfully Adam chooses that moment to speak.

“Aidan, your lip is bleeding,” He points out with a frown, because he is a normal human being, not a depraved idiot like Dean has apparently become. Aidan flushes slightly and passes a thumb across his mouth.

“Thanks man. Nervous habit, y’know?” He explains and then the bastard sucks the blood off his thumb. Dean manages to choke on air. When he can finally speak (and breathe) again he beats a hasty retreat, throwing out excuses about checking on Richard as he goes. When he arrives James and Graham are talking quietly to Richard, who looks like he’s about to throw up.

“I think I might be going insane,” he confesses. Richard mournfully agrees while James and Graham cackle with laughter. He is beyond screwed.

 

4

It doesn’t really get any better after that. James and Graham won’t leave him alone and nor will Aidan’s fucking mouth. He’s not really sure when it happened but suddenly Aidan seems incapable of holding things with his hands. Everything is in his mouth, gripped by his teeth. At first it’s quite normal things; pens, scripts, hair clips (the wigs are bitches to wear all the time). Then it progresses to not quite so normal things. They’ll be onscreen and suddenly Dean will realise that there’s a wooden spoon stuck between Aidan’s teeth, or a knife, or an arrow. It’s when he turns around and the fucking Arkenstone is in there that he finally loses it. They’re sharing a golf cart to lunch when he brings it up. Aidan is halfway through pulling his wig back, hair clips in his mouth as usual.

“Seriously, what is with you and putting stuff in your mouth?!” Dean winces almost as soon as the words leave his mouth. Aidan turns to look at him slowly, eyebrows raised. Dean blushes, fucking double entendres, and quickly tries to clarify.

“I meant, y’know, clips and stuff…” He trails off, gesturing wildly at Aidan’s face, which clears in understanding. He removes the last clip from his mouth and slides it into his hair.

“Dunno really. Guess it’s just easier to put them in my mouth so I have both hands free to pull back this damn thing?” Aidan shrugs as he attempts to explain and Dean wonders if he is being obtuse on purpose.

“No, not just that. I mean you chew pens, and knives, and the spoon when we were shooting the troll scene, and there was that time with the Arkenstone and-” and Dean manages to stop there before Aidan thinks that Dean is a complete stalker, thank the sweet baby Jesus. Aidan is still looking at him a bit oddly though, so Dean squeezes out a smile to reassure him. When he receives a grin in return he relaxes. Aidan must think he’s not a complete freak then. And at least James and Graham aren’t here to witness his complete meltdown. Aidan contemplates his answer for a few moments, humming under his breath slightly.

“Just one of those things?” is Aidan’s final reasoning, which Dean accepts with a small nod of the head slightly relieved that the conversation appears to be over.

“And I had a girlfriend that liked me biting her once,” Or not. What exactly was the correct response to a statement like that? Dean went for a non-committal mumble in the end, which Aidan seemed to take as a sign to continue on that train of thought.

“Yeah, it was after the Mitchell thing. Apparently vampires are really sexy for women? She kept making me bite her throat and stuff during sex, freaked me out at first but I got into it pretty quick, y’know? And then next thing I know, I’m doing it with my girlfriend after that, so maybe it’s like habit now…” Dean’s brain manages to shut out the rest of Aidan’s rambling, deciding to instead focus on the image of Aidan with his teeth around Dean’s wrist, on his hipbone, on his throat, marking him. The journey ends abruptly soon afterward and Dean has never been so pleased to see the food tent. Aidan bounds away before the cart has even stopped yelling his thanks to their driver, nearly barrelling over Martin and Richard in his enthusiasm for food. Dean’s forehead meets his palm at the exact moment that he hears Martin’s disgruntled comment.

“Fucking youths.”

 

5

Dean is very very drunk. He thinks this is okay though, because everyone else is too. It’s the end of the first block of shooting, so the cast has all gone out to celebrate. Most are on flights home tomorrow, spending the few weeks holiday relaxing and seeing friends and family before the madness continues. Dean however is going back to Auckland to finish filming on The Almighty Johnsons. Aidan has expressed the opinion that Dean is mental, an opinion Dean secretly agrees with especially after hearing that Aidan’s plans were mostly centred around sleep. Aidan’s own flight back to Dublin is not until late tomorrow afternoon which is probably why every time Dean catches sight of him, he has a different ridiculously coloured drink in hand and is chatting to a different member of the cast. Currently the drink is bright green and the cast member is Graham. Dean decides that he is drunk and curious enough to join them and discover what the fuck Aidan is drinking, because it looks fucking ridiculous.

“Aidan, what the fuck are you drinking?” Dean has never really been one for subtlety even when sober, so he only receives a slightly shocked look from Aidan and a smirk from Graham.

“Apple Martini,” is all that Aidan says with a slight grin. Dean stares at him. Because really it cannot be a coincidence. “Saw it on a show I liked.” Definitely not a coincidence. Dean stares at Aidan, still slightly disbelieving, and Aidan stares back smirking slightly. They are only interrupted when Graham clears his throat loudly and asks if Dean wants anything to drink. Dean starts and blurts out the first alcohol to come to his mind.

“Tequila!”

15 minutes and three shots of Tequila later, Dean thinks that this was either the best fucking idea that anyone has ever had or the worst. There are three of them involved in a foolhardy quest to drink as much Tequila possible, and Dean is definitely the smallest. He’s not entirely sure how Graham convinced him that he had a chance against not only Aidan but also against Richard fucking Armitage. Because of course it turns out that the man can really hold his liqueur and also loves Tequila. Dean probably should have guessed when Graham looked like he was about to laugh until he passed out. Instead he’s left watching as Richard slams his fourth shot glass down, and lets out a cheer. Thirteen pairs of eyes turn to him next, because once word had reached them of course the rest of the dwarves and Martin had decided to watch. He takes a deep breath, licks the salt off his wrist, flicks back the shot, and sucks the lime wedge into his mouth. He just barely manages to keep his face straight as he does so, the sourness of the lime somehow still surprising. Dean slams the shot glass down as Richard has just done and turns to grin at Aidan.

“Drink up, Little Brother!” He says mockingly, flashing his dimples. Aidan merely raises an eyebrow in response, as though noting a challenge issued. A few seconds later and Dean realises that Aidan has indeed taken it as such, and is now responding accordingly. Watches as-without breaking eye contact with Dean- Aidan licks the salt off his wrist in a manner that is definitely more seductive than it needs to be. Dean’s throat dries up. Aidan takes the shot quickly still staring at Dean, who swallows reflexively. Aidan’s pupil’s are dilated, iris barely visible, as he reaches for the lime. It is only when the wedge is in Aidan’s mouth that Dean can bear to look away from his eyes. Instead he finds himself staring as sharp white teeth bite down into the fruit, slowly, juice dripping from the wedge. His gaze flits back to meet Aidan’s eyes, and he reads a completely different challenge in them. Dean reaches a decision pretty quickly and silently thanks every God in existence that they are within walking distance of the hotel they’re all staying in. He snakes out a hand and grabs onto Aidan’s wrist.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” He calls out behind him as he tugs Aidan away. The catcalls that follow them out of the bar are definitely worth it.

 

 +1

 They walk back to the hotel so quickly that Dean’s brain hasn’t quite caught up to what’s going on. This of course means that when the room door closes behind them and Dean finds himself pressed up against it he lets out a small yelp of surprise. Aidan’s answering grin is wide, with just a hint of a predatory gleam. Dean realizes, not for the first time, that Aidan is actually quite a bit taller than him, a fact only emphasized by the way Aidan’s arms are currently either side of Dean’s head and there’s a thigh between his legs. When Aidan finally leans down and kisses him Dean feels like his entire body is thrumming with pent up tension. He leans up into the kiss, hands coming to rest in curly hair, and swipes his tongue across Aidan’s lips. Aidan’s mouth opens and his tongue darts out to return the favour. Dean growls softly and tightens his finger, earning a groan in response. Their tongues war for several moments, hands roaming over bodies, blood rushing south. The battle for dominance ends when Aidan simultaneously brings his thigh up to press against Dean’s erection and bites down on his bottom lip. Dean gasps, the sound loud in the silence of the room.

“Jesus fuck Aid, I swear to God-“ he pants out, forehead against forehead, breath mingling.

“Bed bed bed bed,” Aidan chants, pulling Dean forwards with his belt loops. When he’s sure they’re moving in the right direction he moves them upwards and strips Dean of his t-shirt before Dean can even blink. The blonde decides it would be rude not to reciprocate and so slides blunt nails up a taut stomach, fabric bunching up with it, until it is pulled up and off. Shoes and socks are pulled off on the move, Dean thanking fuck that he manages it without falling flat on his face. They land on the bed, Dean on top, and both groan as their denim clad cocks brush against each other. Hands find buckles and buttons, pull down zips. Dean’s fingertips trail down Aidan’s legs and pull down his jeans and underwear until they are gone completely. His gaze flicks back to meet Aidan’s as he crawls back along the bed, stopping when his mouth is hovering over the brunette’s flushed and heavy erection. Pauses, smirks at Aidan, and doesn’t move.

“Please,” the younger man whispers brokenly. It is all the invitation Dean needs as he licks a broad stripe up Aidan’s cock. He lowers his head and takes in as much as he can, tongue swirling as he goes, and takes the rest in his hand. His other hand slides further down to fondle at Aidan’s balls. The whimpers from above encourage him, and his mouth moves further down, head pressing against the back of his throat. Aidan’s hands fly to Dean’s hair, fingers twining into the blonde strands, tugging slightly. Dean hollows his cheeks in response and Aidan swears, long and loud. The next minutes are spent in experimentation, working out that Aidan loves it when he tongues at the slit of his cock, and when Dean takes him as far in as he can. Aidan pants out a warning several minutes later, hands tightening to a painful level. Dean’s hum of admonishment proves too much for Aidan to take and he yells a multitude of curses intermingled with Dean’s name as he comes. Dean swallows quickly, the bitter taste of semen flooding his mouth. He crawls back up the bed after, Aidan’s hands reaching for him, pushing down boxers and jeans that Dean kicks off when they’re far down enough. Aidan’s mouth finds his the same time as his hand finally forms a fist around Dean’s cock. Dean gasps into the kiss, sensations too much as teeth fix themselves to his bottom lip and clever hands start moving. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for Dean to be whimpering, clutching at Aidan’s shoulders in warning, head thrown back and throat exposed. Aidan takes full advantage of this fact, and kisses his way down Dean’s jaw and throat.

“Aid, please, for the love of God, make me come-“ Dean forces out, and feels lips curve into a smile in the hollow of his throat. Feels teeth graze and finally bite down on the curve of his throat and then he’s coming so hard he’s seeing stars.

When he recovers enough to move, he turns to face Aidan and smiles at him sleepily.

“Well that was fucking awesome,” he drawls lazily and receives a blinding grin in return. Dean opens his mouth again, only to be pulled into Aidan’s chest and have arms wrap around him.

“Talk later. Sleep now.” Aidan murmurs. Dean snuggles into his new pillow and flings an arm over its stomach.

“Knew you had an oral fixation,” he mumbles, just before sleep takes them both.

 

 

The text he receives from Graham when he wakes causes him to laugh until his ribs ache.

 

_I don’t think this is what Peter had in mind when he said he wanted you guys to bond._


End file.
